


Green Eyes and Icecream

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has to go out, but is worried what Ianto will say when he finds out who Jack is going with.  But Jack makes it up to Ianto with his favourite desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes and Icecream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters I just like to experiment with them from time to time.
> 
> This is the result of a challenge set by my good friend zazajb. Her theme for me was winning/winner, her words were Chocolate, Lipstick and Braces and the phrase was "I just called to say hello". Hope I have lived up to the expectations!

Master List  [iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/3003.html](http://iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/3003.html)

 

Jack woke from a restless sleep to see Ianto lying in the bed next to him watching him. He had a worried look on his face.

“Jack, what’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing my love, just a dream, but it’s not for you to concern your cute arse about!”

“Jack why do you _always_ make fun of everything? If there’s something bothering you please tell me I’d like to help.”

Turning over to face his lover Jack stroked Ianto’s cheek tenderly.

“I can’t tell you right now, but I promise cariad I will tell you very soon.”  
  
Pulling Jack close and holding him tightly, Ianto was worried that it was something he’d done..... or not done.  
  
Jack moved apart to look into his young Welshman’s eyes.  
  
“Remember I love you with all my heart and nothing or no one will ever change that.”

For the next hour they lost themselves in one another. Slowly at first but then with raw emotion and passion they made love to each other. 

Jack was the first to stir, kissing Ianto’s mouth softly so as not to wake him, he made his way to the shower. As he returned to the bedroom Ianto was just getting out of bed. His naked body, with that firm backside caused Jack to omit a sharp intake of breath. Ianto heard him and turned around. Moving around the bed to his Captain he slid his hands around Jack’s waist and pulled him in for a tender kiss. As always their reactions mirrored each other. But before Jack could do anything about it Ianto had released him and gone off to the shower.

 Damn, he thought, how was he going to tell Ianto about tonight?

They both went up into the Hub together. Jack seemed more subdued than he had been for a long time. The rest of the team noticed it too.

“Ianto, what’s the matter with Jack today?” asked Tosh.

“Not sure, he won’t tell me, I’m really worried in case it’s something I’ve done.”

“I’m sure it’s not you. You know how he feels about you!”

The day dragged without any activity from the rift. Ianto spent most of his time thinking what could be wrong with Jack. He had never been so concerned, not since he realised he had feelings for his Captain and he didn’t know how to express them without frightening him off. Jack finally sent the others home early, telling them to go and have a good night.... whatever they were doing.  
  
When they had gone, Ianto made his way down into Jack’s quarters. Finding Jack there already surprised him.

“Jack, please, what’s going on? You’re scaring me.”  
  
“Oh cariad, you have no reason to be scared. Sit down, let me explain.”  
  
“Jack, what have I done?”

“Nothing my love. I have to go somewhere tonight, it’s a personal invite which I can’t get out of. I wish with all my heart I could.”

“Ok, but why have you been so quiet with me all day? You know I don’t mind you going anywhere, I know you’ll always come back to me.... won’t you?”

“You know I will, but it’s who I have to take with me that’s been causing me concern.”

“Now I _am_ worried. Who is it?”

“Please don’t be annoyed..... it’s.....”

“Look Jack, just spit it out.  _Tell me_!”

“Ok, it’s..... it’s.... Gwen!”

“WHAT!..... Jack you know how she feels about you. How many times did she drop hints before we got together? Why has it got to be her?”

“I knew you’d be annoyed, that’s why I didn’t tell you sooner. Plus, I asked her not to say anything, I knew how you’d react.”

“What’s if for anyway?”

“The PM wants to present her with an award for all she did in helping to get rid of the Nostrovite.”

“But why do you have to go? She’s got Rhys to go with her now.”

“Rhys is away on a long haul job and she needed someone to go with her.”

“Couldn’t she have taken Owen? You know their on... off relationship is on again.”

“Yan, I really don’t want to argue with you. I had a call from the PM personally asking me to go. Remember it’s you I love and no one else.”

Jack left it at that and went to get a shower. Ianto remained in the bedroom. He had to do something, so he got out Jack’s evening suit, no doubt it would be a black tie affair. Smiling at the thought of how sexy Jack looked in his tuxedo he heard Jack emerge from the shower. Jack saw Ianto laying out his suit and went up behind him. Putting his hands on his shoulders he turned him around. Ianto had Jack’s braces in his hands. He fed them around the back of Jack and pulled him in close.

“Jack, I’m sorry, please forgive......”

Ianto didn’t get the last word out as Jack planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

“I forgive you,” he said wrapping his arms around the young Welshman. “I promise I won’t be late and when I get back I will make it up to you.”  
  
“I love you Jack Harkness, and I’m sorry. Go, have a good time, I will still be here when you get back.”

“You had better be cariad. I am going to take you to heaven later.”

Jack dressed, kissed Ianto goodbye and went up to the Plaza via the perception filter lift, promising to be home soon.

For the next couple of hours Ianto busied himself in the archives. He was getting behind with his work due to constantly being distracted by Jack. Not that he minded, Jack was a very welcome distraction. He was grinning to himself when his mobile rang. Looking at the caller ID he saw it was Jack.

“Jack, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing my love, I just called to say hello, I am on my way home with a surprise for you and that I love you.”

“I love you too. I will be in our room waiting for you. See you soon. Oh by the way, the stopwatch is off and counting!”

“Oh yeah..... see you _very_ soon!”

Ianto left the archives and by the time he got into their room Jack was coming through the roller door. Ianto stared at Jack when he got down the ladder.

"What’s wrong Yan? You look as though you’ve seen a ghost.”

“What’s been going on tonight? You have two different colours of lipstick on your shirt collar. It’s going to take me ages to get it out, you know how bad lipstick stains.”

“Forget that, I can buy another shirt.” Jack began laughing.

“What’s so funny Jack?”

“Oh Ianto, you make me laugh sometimes. You are so jealous of Gwen, but I come back with two shades of lipstick on my collar and all you worry about is washing it.”  
  
“Who was it then?”

“Well, this one” he said pointing to the right side of his shirt, “was the PM’s wife when I danced with her. The other one was the mayor of Cardiff when I danced with her.”

Pulling Jack close, Ianto began to undo the shirt buttons, kissing the bare flesh as each part was exposed.  
  
“Ianto don’t you want to know how the party went?” Jack moaned as Ianto made his way down his lover’s body.

“No, too much talking, need to have you and the surprise you brought me.”

“Oh yeah......  the surprise.”

Pulling Ianto to his feet, Jack reached for the Dinner Jacket Ianto had placed on the chair. He retrieved a small tub from the pocket. Ianto’s eyes lit up.

“My favourite, how did you know?”

“I know all about you, remember? I know that this is your favourite.”

Placing the tub on the bedside table Jack returned the compliment by undressing Ianto. When they were both naked Jack led his lover to the bed. Laying him down carefully he reached for the tub of chocolate ice cream. By now it had melted enough to be able to pour.

Pouring it over Ianto’s now hardened nipples, Jack began to lick it off, slowly and sensually. Tugging lightly with his teeth on each nipple. Ianto moaned with pleasure, balling a fist into Jack’s hair. Moving up to kiss Ianto, Jack grinned at the look of pleasure on his face.

Ianto tasted chocolate ice cream in his lovers mouth. He pushed Jack down onto the bed. Taking the ice cream, he poured some onto the firm stomach, and returned the erotic pleasure by licking it off. Slowly kissing, nipping and licking his way down, Ianto took Jack’s hardness into his mouth, sucking and sliding his teeth along the length.

Jack groaned and reached for the lube on the bedside table. Expertly applying some to his fingers he pulled Ianto back up to kiss him and inserted one finger, then the other. Ianto had to bite his lip as the sensation of Jack’s fingers inside him and the taste of chocolate ice cream brought him closer to a climax.

“Take me to heaven..... please Jack. You promised.”

Turning Ianto over, Jack pushed himself inside, and with his hand around Ianto’s hardness, his movements in perfect harmony and rhythm he brought them both to climax together.

Lying facing each other Jack said, “Am I forgiven?”  
  
“Oh Jack, you are always forgiven when you bring me surprises like that.”

Holding each other tight they drifted off into a dreamless but love filled sleep.

 

End.

 

 


End file.
